Paranoiac
by tillthekingdomcrumbles
Summary: Orihime moves into the house left to her after her brother's death. However, every night she gets attacked by a strange monster, and while all this is going on her mother grows more distant from her and even her neighbor from across the street starts doubting her sanity. Based off of the horror RPG game, Paranoiac. You don't have to know the game to read the story!


My first fanfiction is done! This is a story following the plot of the RPG game, Paranoiac. Main character is Orihime Inoue, around the age of 25. She hasn't met Tatsuke, Ichigo, or any others. Her brother is Sora Inoue. She also has a mother in this story. **Bold is Orihime narrating and reading.** _Italic is Orihime's thoughts. _Normal is my narrations. Enough explaining, the rest I hope you'll get as you're reading the story. Please read&review!

* * *

**It's been three years since my brother passed away. Due to a certain turn of events, I moved into the house that had been neglected ever since his death.**

_This place sure has gotten dusty. I suppose it makes sense. It was left alone for three years... I guess I'll take a look around._

Orihime went throughout all of the rooms, trying to get a layout of her new house. Everything has been left the same after her brother's death: the furniture, the realistic (but plastic) plants, even the slippers he always left in the bathroom still resided in their usual place. Most of the doors in the large house were locked and she hadn't recieved any keys. The most intriguing door to her wss the one next to the staircase. Hearing the phone ringing, she followed the sound to a room with a full dinning set and answered the phone.

"...It's Inoue Orihime. Who is this?"  
"Oh, Orihime, you're there already? How's your new home?"  
"...Very dusty, but it's nice and big."  
"That's good to hear! Oh, your luggage should be arriving tomorrow."  
"Thanks... Can I ask something, mom? ...I've been finding locked doors all around the house. Do you have any keys?"  
"Keys? I don't suppose I would. He had quite the persecution complex. He even locked doors in his own house! A bit stupid, if you ask me... Well, do what you can about it. You can call a locksmith if you have to. Well, bye!"  
"...Bye."

She put the phone back on it's stand and turned to walk out of the dinning room.

_It's getting late. I'll take a shower and go to sleep..._

Navigating through the house from memory, Orihime opened a few wrong doors before coming to one of the bathrooms.

_...I'm barely doing anything, but I'm so tired... I'll take a shower._

Removing her dress of a 3/4 sleeve, purple shirt and ankle length, light blue skirt, she got in the shower and turned the water to a temperature that fogged up the mirror. She didn't have any bath products with her, so she just let the water run over her body.

Inoue Orihime used to be the happiest girl you would ever meet, the sweetest too. With such a loving family; it was easy. Long, burnt-orange hair stuck all the way to her broad hips as the water splashed over her. There was a time when she would flash her perfect smile and love-filled, gray eyes to even the meanest person, but that time has passed. With the passing of her father, her mother became hysteric to the point of not even caring about her children. Sora, who had already moved out to live with his wife in this house, got the bunt of her mocking. He called her everyday to talk about his lovely wife, but she never cared. When he called his mother about the passing of her only son's wife, she laughed at him over the phone. Falling into depression, he eventually committed suicide in this very house: causing the breakage point of Inoue Orihime.

Turning off the water, she pulled back the shower curtain and wrapped herself in one of her brother's old towels. She combed through her wet hair with her fingers, arranging it in the mirror.

_That guest room on the second floor... I'll sleep there tonight..._

She walked out the door and made her way to the wide stair case before she heard a banging noise, like something being tipped over. Walking ahead a few feet, she realised that it had been the coat rack toppling over next to the door.

_What was that sound? ...Oh, the coat rack just fell over... Hm? A key... Was it in the coat pocket? It could go anywhere in a house this big... I don't want to go hunting for where it fits today. I'll just go to bed for now._

Picking up the key, she took note of how late it had gotten and went back to her original task. She made her way up the stairs and got the guest room on her first try. Slipping on her shirt over her large breasts and pulling her pants over her long legs, she threw on the only pair of night clothes she had brought to her new house for the day. She looked over the only bed in the large room.

_...I don't exactly like sleeping in someone else's bed... But oh well..._

Even in her sleep, she could hear a dripping faucet interrupting her nightmare. Her nightmare of a face, red with its own blood. A thud woke her from her sleep.

"Hah...!"

_A dream? ...I can't really remember. Oh... I forgot to take my medicine... maybe that's why I woke up. I'm thirsty... I'll get some water in the kitchen._

**Day-1**

Turning on the tap, Orihime cupped her hands under the cold water. Something seemed to be stuck on her hands.

_...Hm?_

So she took a closer look at her cupped hands.

"...YAAAH!"

Along with water, hair had come out of the faucet.

_...Wh, what the... H-Hair?! Gross...! Why did this come out...?! ...I'll have the water checked tomorrow. I just want to sleep now..._

She left the dinning room and started back to the guest room, but was again stopped at the stairs. A monstrous groaning came from the hallway she had just walked.

_...Did I... hear something?_

Deciding that her lack of sleep was causing her to hear things, she opted to continue up the stairs. She had her hand on the guest room door handle, and was about to open it, until she heard another door at the other end of the hall creak open. Abandoning the idea of rest, she went to investigate the open door.

_...I thought this door was locked... Why is it open now?_

Her curiosity made her enter the room. Once inside she took note of two things: a chair on its side and a strange red stain next to it.

_What's this stain? ...Could it be..._

She looked past the stain and towards the bookcases full of old novels until she came across one with a note in it.

The note read:  
**they're trying to trap me **  
**they hate me **  
**if i can't protect myself **  
**the password is sora **  
**i'm sure i won't forget my own name**

Deciding that it was something that could wait for the morning, she left the room. Walking down the hall to the guest room, another strange noise stopped her in her tracks. Wet, slapping filled her ears, along with another monstrous groan. She turned and stared, wide-eyed, at a legless, bloodied monster, crawling down the hallway towards her.

_...Wh... wh-what...?! Is that thing... coming toward me...?!_

The monster came closer, pulling itself by what she could only describe as arms. She could see it's hideous face; hair clumping to it because of the sheer amount of blood. White, bugged out eyes and teeth of different lengths stood out in contrast of red and brown. The monster let out another groan and started pulling itself at a faster pace.

_N-n-no...! Gross...! I... It's after me...! I have to run! Where should I hide?!_

She ran into the guest room, but the monster was right on her trail. Maneuvering herself around the table and out the door. Running her hardest, she made it down the stairs to the sitting room in the bathroom and hid in a large cabinet. Holding her hand tightly over her mouth to silence her rugged breathing, she listened and waited for the monster to leave. As fatigue consumed her, she drifted to a dreamless sleep inside the cabinet.

_Wh... Wha...? Is it morning...? Did I fall asleep...?_

She than exited the cabinet and looked around the large bathroom. The only living thing was herself. No monster. She went to the dinning room to eat enough breakfast to cover for skipping her dinner last night. Trying to relax didn't stop her mind from continuing in its thoughts.

_...Seriously, what was that last night...? A dream? But it felt too real... And I did wake up in the cabinet... At least that thing's gone, I guess... It must have been a stray dog or something. I still need to sort this place out... Ah, I did find that key yesterday. I should find out what it opens._

Orihime started exploring the new house and testing the keys in the doors, ending up unlocking the door to the living room. A big safe was in the corner of the room, and she couldn't help but remember the note she had read yesterday. For the password, she typed in her brother's name: **Sora.**

_...Oh, it opened. ...A key... Why was this in the safe?_

She decided to continue looking around the house and exited the living room. Trying to open the door in front of the living room, she realized it was locked. Using the key she had just found, she unlocked the door. Three designer suits were on mannequins and different expensive ties and watches were resting on the table. She opened the drawer on the vanity and found another note.

It read:  
**all beautiful things are fake **  
**beauty is there to hide something**

She walked out the door and down the stairs. Hearing her phone ringing, she entered the dinning room to answere.

"...It's Inoue Orihime... Who is this?"  
"Ah, Ms. Inoue. This is Urahara Kisuke. How's your condition?"  
"...No real progress... But it's not getting worse either."  
"I see, I see. Ah, so you moved, did you not? I've been in the area before. It's a very nice, quite place... It should be a good place to relax. By the way, I talked with the editor about the binding. I'll fax it to you tonight."  
"...Please do. Bye, then."  
"Oh, and Ms. Inoue?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please say hello to Ichigo for me."  
"Wha-?"

The phone beeped loudly in her ear, signalling that the other had hung up.

_He sure sounds at ease. Wish I could be too, but I'm writing romance novels I don't want to write... Ah, I need to get some fresh air._

She went outside to the garden surrounding her brothers house. Going up to sniff a small patch of beautiful flowers, she noticed something peculiar that made her think back to the note in the vanity. **All beautiful things are fake.**

_...Huh... Actually, these are artificial... Maybe there is something underneath them..._

Digging them up, she found something she didn't expect.

_...A key. Brother... Why did you bury this here?_

She remembered one of the locked doors and ran inside. Testing the key in the lock; the door opened. Checking out the room, everything seemed in order except for a glint of a key being hit by the sun. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket. Exiting the door, she decided to test some of the other doors around the house only to unlock another door. Inside the room, she found a computer locked with a password she couldn't think of. She decided to look for something that might strike her memory of her brother so that she might be able to guess the password. She finished looking upstairs and was in the process of walking down the flight of stairs as she heard her doorbell ring. Opening the door, a young man around her age with bright orange hair and a contrast of deep chocolate eyes. He stood about a foot higher than her with a broad build standing in the doorway.

"Er, excuse me... Is this Ms. Inoue Orihime's house?"  
"Uhm, yes... That's me. Who are you?"  
"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo from across the street."

_Like Mr. Urahara had said..._

"Your boxes got delivered to my house instead of yours, so I stamped for it. The delivery guy didn't really notice. This luggage is kinda heavy... I can bring it inside for you."  
"Oh, uh... No, you shouldn't. I can carry it myself, really."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll bring it in."  
"Well, thank you."

Ichigo finished carrying the boxes inside and Orihime asked him to join her for tea as a thank you. They sat down across from each other in the living room and began conversing.

"So you're a writer? That's amazing!"  
"I-I'm not that great... I'd like to write real literature, but... I have no talent. I can only write these romance novels, and they're not very good."  
"You're talking to a guy who tried his hardest and still failed his creative writing class with the ever lenient Urahara for a teacher. If you can make a living off of writing, than you must be pretty good! Though, I'm not really into romance stories... So, why did you move here?"  
"...It's for a lot of reasons, but mainly for recuperation."  
"Recuperation? Like... from an illness?"  
"Yes, but it's not a very serious one... I knew the houses previous owner... And it's empty, so I'm living here."  
"You knew Mr. Inoue?"  
"Yes, he was my brother, but he's passed away now..."  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss. But you're Mr. Inoue's sister? You don't look much like him and you seem a lot different than him too. I mean, he was a bit odd."  
"How odd was he?"  
"Don't get the wrong idea, but... He would scream oddly and wonder at night... He was pretty well-known here."  
"...I see... He was... mentally ill... I'm sorry on his behalf."  
"No, no... Sorry for bringing it up. I should be going. Thank you for the tea."

He placed his teacup on the coffee table and stood.

"I'm on leave for an injured arm. So I have some time on my hands... Feel free to call me if you need anything. It's probably hard for you, since you just moved into a new house... But, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki."

He took a piece of paper and pen from the counter and wrote down his phone number and name. They said their farewells and Orihime shut the front door after Ichigo had been a few feet away from the opening.

_He seemed friendly... I guess it's time to sort out the luggage!_

Once done with the chore, she decided on taking a shower and going to bed. She undressed and used the wash products she had packed to finally feel clean after the past day. Finishing drying off, she pulled on a flannel pajama top and pants and went to bed.

Orihime woke up to the annoying ring of her house phone.

_...It's still dark... Who would call me now? It's probably Mr. Urahara... I wish he wouldn't call this late..._

**Day-2**

Picking up the phone, she was met with the screeching of her fax. Placing the phone back on it's dock, she observed her machine as her fax printed out.

"YAAAAAHH!"

There was no ink on her paper, only a bloody clump of hair.

_...Wh... What?! H...Hair! Why... why is this here...?! This is weird... really weird! ...And that-that monster yesterday!_

The monster seemed to appear at the thought of it, for now it was the center of her blurring vision. The monster lunged at her and she ran. She ran up the stairs, to the door all the way to the right of the hall, and hid in the large dresser. Eventually, she fell victim to the dark and drifted to sleep inside of the closet.

Eventually, she awoke to the little light the slits in the closet let in.

_...Looks like I fell asleep while hiding again... But... what on earth just happened?_

Her stomach growled. Realising how hungry she actually was, she went down to the dinning room and began her breakfast.

_I'm sure it wasn't a dream... But... I don't know what it was... It can't be a wild dog, too human... Like some kind of zombie... Just what is it? Why is it in this house? And why is it after me? ...I'm sure mom wouldn't believe me. And she... she wouldn't let me come home... Will it be back at night? I want to take shelter, but where? ...Do I just wait until it goes away? Just... keep hiding until then? ...Oh! That fax from yesterday..._

Walking over to her fax machine, she looked at the paper that had came out of it yesterday.

_...Huh...? It's-it's the business proposal, like Mr. Urahara had said... No hair, at all._

Her vast hunger seemed to vanish, so she tossed what was left on her plate into the garbage. Placing her hands into her green skirt pocket, she felt the key from yesterday. Pulling it out, she couldn't think of anywhere it would go besides the locked door next to the garden. Testing her theory, the door clicked in approval and unlocked. Walking into the room, the first thing she noticed was that everything in the room was empty: the desk, cabinets, and even the bookcases. Then, she realised that one bookcase was not entirely empty. There was a note laying flat on one shelf.

The note read:  
**silence happiness peace **  
**i see them all in a row **  
**but it's happiness i can't have **  
**i try to wear it but it's hollow**

She began to think of the room filled with beautifully expensive suits and accessories. Looking at the three suits lined up, she thought to the note she had read.

_**Silence, happiness, peace. It's happiness I can't have.**_

Reaching out, she put her hand in the middle suit's pocket and grasped a key. Taking the key, she decided to try and find another door. Coming out of the room she crossed the hall and tried to open the door in front of her with it. Entering the room, she remembered it greatly. A room with two high bookshelves full of sheet music and a grand piano in the middle. Sitting on the piano's stool, she looked it over with a loving gaze. The music on the stand was her brother's favorite song. She remembered learning it and performing it for his birthday, the day he had proposed to his wife. Without realizing it, her figures started playing the notes with great ease. It was like she had just practiced the piece, even though she hasn't played piano in three years. But something was frustrating her. Whenever she played a certain set of notes, there was a metallic noise coming from the inside of the piano. Her hands stopped and she stood. Looking inside of the instrument, she saw a small key and picked it out. Deciding to look for the door instead of finishing her song, she left the room. Hearing the doorbell, she hurried downstairs to greet her neighbor.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. What is it?"  
"My dad forced me to take some apples... something about 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'. Some kind of wierd joke to him..."  
"...Do you not like your father?"  
"No, no. Even though his parenting methods are strange, he's still my goat-chined dad. Besides my sisters, he's the only family I got. Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted some?"  
"Thank you very much... I love apples."  
"Great, 'cause he gave me over two dozen."

He handed her a box full of a dozen apples.

"...Are you alright, Ms. Inoue? I mean... you look a little pale."  
"Oh... do I?"  
"Are you feeling ill? I know you mentioned an illness... My dad's hospital is just up a few blocks. I could take you."  
"...No... It's not really that type of illness, so... It's not that..."

_I'm sure he wouldn't believe me about the monster..._

"I just... haven't slept much. So that's all, really. Don't worry about it."  
"...I see. Just try and relax, I guess."

He blushed as he looked into her large, gray eyes.

"...You know you can talk to me about anything on your mind. ...You'll have to excuse me."

He rushed out the door before she could say goodbye. Her mind sidetracked on the kindness Ichigo had shown her ever since her move. Then her stomach grumbled loudly.

_I should get dinner ready. I really need to get some sleep..._

After her quick meal, she went upstairs and changed. She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_...I don't know what that monster is, but... it always come out at night... Maybe it comes in while I sleep... I'll try to stay up tonight..._

**Day-3**

She could feel herself drowsing as she stared at her ceiling. Too tired to stay awake, she tried to come up with something to keep her up.

_...So... tired... But... I can't fall asleep... I'll walk around to stay awake..._

Groggily, she walked down the flight of stairs. As she walked to the left, music began to play to her right. Her brother's favorite song. She followed the tune and ended up in the grand piano room, staring at the piano as the music came to an urbant stop. Walking over, she sat down on the piano bench. Feeling the fatigue slipping over her again, she stood and tried to walk, but something grabbed her leg.

"YAAAHH! I-I can't move! Something g-got my leg!"

She shook her leg frantically and could feel the hand, slick with a liquid that she didn't want to name, slipping off of her leg. Once the thing let go she took a couple of breaths before she took off out the door and down the hall with the thing following close behind her. It followed her up the stairs and down the hall, but she was able to find a hiding spot in the room next to the garden, scrunching into a small cabinet. Exhaustion finally took over her and she drifted off. When her eyes opened up, she pushed open the cabinets and was met with the blinding lights of morning.

_...E... Enough! I... I can't stand this...! That things hand... I can still feel it on my leg... Gross! ...I'm calling mom... I am going home... I can't rest in this place..._

She ran downstairs and into the dinning room. Picking up the phone, she was in tears before her mom even picked up on the other line.

"Hello? Orihime? It's so early, what do you want?"  
"...Sorry, but... can I come back home for a while?"  
"...Huh? What are you talking about? Did something happen?"  
"Um... it's not that big of a deal... There's just been some problems... I'd like to come back... Please."  
"...It's too late for that now! I don't know what happened, but no! That's your home now! Don't call me about this stuff so early in the morning! Good BYE!"

The line went dead. Orihime's large eyes widened even more as hot tears rushed down her face. The ring of the doorbell rang out through the house and she tried to get herself together. Drying her eyes and wiping her nose on her flannel pajama sleeves, she took a calming breath and opened the door. Ichigo's smile became a look of worry as he saw her puffy, red eyes.

"Ms. Inoue?"

Trying to hold it in wasn't working anymore and she let it all out. The tears gushing down her face alarmed him more than the first time his sister broke her arm.

"M-Ms. Inoue, what's the matter?!"  
"E... Enough...! I... I hate this...! I wanna... I wanna go home!"

Her anger was apparent in every word she spoke. She didn't want to deal with this house anymore. She didn't want to deal with her life anymore. Ichigo couldn't stand seeing someone so beautiful as her be reduced to nothing but screams and tears. He went inside and sat her down on the couch and got her to calm down before trying to talk to her.

"...A monster in the house? ...Really?"  
"...Since the day I moved in... Something inhuman... non-animal... has been stubbornly after me. A-and... it's not just a monster. There's been hair in the water and faxes, and pianos playing themselves... And strange voices... I can't take it. It's driving me insane."  
"...It's admittedly hard to believe."  
"It's TRUE! Really, it's some kind of... zombie...Why would I lie about this?"  
"...I see... Maybe it's not a monster, but some kind of wild animal... I know! Why don't you stay at my place tonight and I'll stay here and look for it!"  
"R-Really?"  
"I've lived in that house for a little more than five years and I haven't seen any monster. So you should be fine there. You should just sleep."

They walked across the street and entered his house. Sitting at his little table, they drank some calming tea as they conversed.

"Ms. Inoue... May I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki. What is it?"  
"It's about your illness... What kind of illness is it? Sorry if it's rude..."  
"...Depression. I... take antidepressants..."  
"And your brother? You said that he passed away from an illness... but he didn't seem sick..."  
"My brother... killed himself... In that house..."  
"Suicide?! I didn't know... Do you know why?"  
"...He got married... about ten years ago, and started living with her in that house. They were having a little difficulty in their relationship... They loved each other a lot, but she couldn't get pregnant and their relationship hit a bump in how much they could love each other... About four years ago, they decided to go on a three-week cruise to rejuvenate their love and it was going quite well. Well... until there was a terrible storm. They weren't supposed to be on deck, but she had forgotten her purse. A bad wave had taken her overboard and she drowned before the crew realized she fell in. My brother hadn't known of her drowning till the next hour, when he had gone looking for her. With her death, he had fallen into a depression. Maybe... if it was just her death... he would've been okay, but that wasn't it. Rumors began to spread to everyone he even remotely knew: he was a killer. My mom had terrible hysteria... she liked to take most of it out on my brother. My mom called my brother crazy, a murderer... I was afraid of my mom, so I ignored him too. If-if I had been brave, and supported him... I could have helped him, but I didn't. Just everything happening like it did... I guess it was too much for him. One day... I went to his house without my mom knowing... I was worried for my brother... He'd hung himself on the second floor. I screamed, the rope snapped, she fell to the floor... When I was diagnosed with depression, my mom recommended I go there... Said it was a good house for crazies. I'm sure... she meant to imply that I might as well die, too... I'm sorry... I've gone on saying too much... I know it's not a pleasant story."  
"It's alright, you really should relax. Leave the monster to me. You can sleep in my bed, over there."  
"...N-No, um... I shouldn't... I can use the sofa or the floor..."  
"Now, don't be ridiculous, someone so pretty can't sleep on the so... Ah, er... A-Anyway, I'll sleep on the sofa. Ms. Orihime, take the bed! Now then..."

He exited the house as she finished her tea.

_Mr. Kurosaki is really nice... It calms me to talk to him..._

She turned the light off and crawled into his bed. Shutting her eyes, she drifted into the longest sleep she had in a while. When Ichigo came home, he found Orihime in deep sleep.

_...She's sleeping soundly... That's good. Nothing seems wrong with that house... So I'll take a nap too._

He climbed onto the sofa to take any sleep he could get for the time being.

**Day-4**

The nightmare came again. She could see her brothers limp body hanging from the frayed rope. She could hear the blood dripping to the ground, creating a permanent stain. She awoke with a scream on her lips.

"AAAH!"

_...Just... Just a dream... This is... my house... Why...? Why am I back? Why... Why did he bring me back?_

"No! I don't want to be here for another second!"

_I-I have to get back to Kurosaki's house!_

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, trying not to trip on her own feet. At the foot of the stairs, she came face to face with the monster again. Backing back up the stair, she began speaking to it in a shaky voice.

"No... n-no... Stay away... Stay away!"

Turning away, she ran up the stairs faster than before. She ran down the hall and into the nearest room, hiding in one of the small cabinets.

"...Stop it... Just... stop it...! I... I didn't do anything! It's not my fault! Please... Stay away... Just... let me be! Leave me alone!"

She passed out from over-exertion. No dreams or even nightmares came to her in her two hour sleep. Awaking, she opened the door to the cabinet and was met with a blinding sunlight.

_It's morning already... I guess I fell asleep again... Why did Kurosaki put me back here? He didn't... even say anything..._

Placing her hands in her pocket she realized there was something inside of it.

_This key... I forgot, I... found it in the piano... Maybe it opens the door... the door by the stairs...?_

Grabbing the flashlight she had seen in the desk drawer, she opened the door. It was a door to the basement. She descended the steps and turned to another door, leading to a dark room. Shining the flashlight around, the only thing that was in the room was some different types of woman's and men's jewelry. All handcrafted by her brother. Looking all around the room, she saw small writing on the wall. The code said 2436.

_The computer upstairs... It needed a code, right?_

Repeating the code in her head, she made her way up the stairs and to the room that contained her brother's old computar. Sitting down on the chair, she pulled up the lock screen and typed in the number. The computer screen popped up to the journal, apparently her brother hadn't shut down the journal on his computar before he turned it off. Fascinated, she began reading the entries from the furthest away date.

**I've been making lots of jewelry lately. Mainly I've been making some different wish boxes for Hime. I want her to wish herself happiness, but knowing her... she'd give her wish to a stranger who's having a rough day.**  
**I went to my mother's today and told her the news of my upcoming cruise. As expected, she seemed displeased. She accused me of making her happy so that my rich wife wouldn't leave me. I'm not sure when my mother came to despise me... It must have been my father's death. And to think, I'm more grateful to her than anyone. I left my mother's house being effectively driven out. But little Hime came up to me and whispered "Good luck".**  
**We are leaving for our cruise today. She smiled widely at me and started questioning me on what I have planned for the cruise. Hime was happy to here about the trip, but mother just said that she didn't care. I know she does, it's just the hysteria.**  
**I came back from the cruise today, but I came back alone. She's gone. The captain told me that she had fallen overboard the night when we had those horrible storms. We hadn't gotten to go to the ball I had planned for the next night. There was a funeral and cremation, that's what she wanted.**  
**I'm scared to talk to Hime. I'm terrified that she'll think I'm a killer. My sister laughed at me over the phone. "Well, good. A boy like you never did make a good husband."**  
**They all think I'm a killer. The news people on TV say that I am. My neighbors, friends, mother and even Hime. All I have left is this house.**  
**I'm scared. Everyone around me hates me. Everyone's out to kill me. I have to lock everything and hid the keys, or I can't feel safe. I talked to my mother, and she called me crazy. A crazy who should die. Even Hime told me to die. I think I should die, too.**  
**I jumped off the second floor and broke my leg. I was taken by the people in blue, and confined by the people in white. Today I'm finally free from the white building. Now's my only chance. If I'm too slow, I'll be caught again. Just need to find the rope in the storehouse.**

Hearing the doorbell ring, she pulled herself away from the screen and quickly made her way down the stairs. Opening the door, she saw the person she did not want to see again.

"...Mr. Kurosaki."  
"Hey, Ms. Inoue. How goes it? Nothing happened, I presume?"

Her face held a grim expression as she began to feel even more alone in the big house.

"...You don't believe me, huh?"  
"What?"  
"I'm not really surprised... that you don't believe me... But...! But still! Why would you be so awful as to take me back here in my sleep?!"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't see the surprised expression on Ichigo's face.

"But, Ms. Inoue-"  
"Tell me if I'm a bother... You could just tell me! But this is just too cruel! Inside, you're laughing at me for saying weird things, because I'm depressed! And you pretend to be helpful!"  
"M-Ms. Inoue, calm down! I have no idea what..."  
"What?! Are you still making fun of me?!"  
"Calm down, please! Didn't you tell me that you were going home last night?!"  
"...Huh...?"  
"Don't you remember? You woke me up in the night and said you'd be fine..."

* * *

Getting off his bed, she walked to where he was sleeping on the couch.

"...Huh? Ms. Inoue? What's the matter?"  
"...I'll be... fine now... I'll... go back home now..."  
"Ms. Inoue, it's pretty late. You should stay."  
"...I'm fine... After all, it is my house."

He wasn't able to say anything else as his door shut.

* * *

"...That... can't be... I-I didn't do that! I was... sleeping all last night..."  
"Ms. Inoue, there's something I want to get off my chest. About this monster, and these events... I don't think that you're lying, Ms. Inoue. However... If you were being chased by a monster, there would be traces of it. As well as the hair... I didn't find any when I looked around."  
"Wh-what?!"  
"It's true. I'm not lying. So... I was thinking..."

He locked eyes with Orihime before he said his next words.

"Could the monster you saw, and the events that occured... Be hallucinations or delusions?"  
"H...Hallucinations...? Delusions...?"  
"What does your depression come from...? It may be your mother's hysteria, or stress from work... or even guilt for what happened to your brother? From what you've told me... Mr. Inoue became mentally ill from the guilt pointed at him for his wife's death. Be began to see and hear things... You could be the same way. Full of guilt that you couldn't save Mr. Inoue, and starting to see strange things."  
"...That's... not right... It... It wasn't hallucinations... I couldn't think..."  
"Is there any other explanation? If they are hallucinations, you should go to the hospital right away... Not to disturb you... I just don't want you to end up like Mr. Inoue."

She turned away from Ichigo, a grim expression over-taking her face.

"...Please, leave. I'll just... I'll handle it myself."  
"MS. INOUE! Just... tell me, please. Tell me what you really think."

Standing there, she let it all wash over her. Was it an illusion? No. She didn't think that all of that could just be her imagination. Ichigo had to be wrong.

"...I can't even consider that it's just a fantasy..."

Spinning around to face him, she let her anger pour out again.

"Don't say that if you haven't seen it yourself! It... It really is a monster!"  
"Ms. Inoue..."  
"Just leave! Get out! I don't want to see you, or anybody else... Just stay away!"

She turned back tords the stair case as tears began to cloud her vision. She hated being seen like this. She hated being judged like this.

"I-I'm sorry... If anything happens, I'll come running."

He left, leaving her to her thoughts.

_...That thing is no hallucination! It... It defiantly exists..._

Her phone began to ring, and she thanked God for the distraction. Running to the dinning room, she picked up the phone on the fourth ring.

"...Hello...?"  
"Orihime? Are you okay? What was that last call about? What happened?"

"Orihime? What is it? Are you crying?"  
"Mom, help me, please! There's a monster in the house! It's trying to kill me! You're the only one I can ask... Help me! Please... Come and get me. I wanna go home!"

She was desperate. Terrified out of her mind, all she wanted was to have some peace. She didn't want to stay in this house, alone.

"...Haha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
"Mom?!"  
"I just knew you were crazy! Just like he was... Having all these delusions!"  
"M...Mom..."  
"I always thought you were like him! So weak and fantasizing... And you end up being a crazy too! Don't call me again! I don't want anything to do with crazies! Go hang yourself like he did!"

The phone began to beep, signaling that the other had hung up. She couldn't do anything. She just stood there, tears flowing down her face, as she dropped the phone. The old cord saved the phone from clattering to the floor and it stayed dipping in the air. She turned away from the phone and wiped her face on her long sleeve.

_...She won't... believe me... But it's true... I'm-I'm not crazy! I can't deal with this now... I feel faint. I'm going to bed._

**Day-5**

She awoke with a start and rose out of her bed at the strange noise she heard. She needed to find out where it was coming from. Following the noise, she carefully opened the door to the room her brother had hung himself in. Right in front of her eyes, she saw the monster dangling from the rope. She saw the rope snap for the second time, but this time, the rope had a something live falling down with it. The only thought that came to mind was to run and hide. The same thing she has done since she stepped into this house. So she ran down the stairs to the first floor of the house, than she opened the door by the stairs and ran down into the basement and was more than releaved that she had left her flashlight on the small table. She couldn't belive it when she realized that it was a dead end.

_Th-There's nowhere to hide!_

The thing came into the basement and was crawling tords her. She froze, knowing that this was it. Grabbing at anything to defend herself, she knocked over the table and the two blue and silver hair pins that had rested on top of it. The thing seemed to stare at the flower pins and she couldn't help but be confused. Than, she saw the nick-name, engraved on it.

**Hime**

Her brain began to scramble through memories until one came to the front.

* * *

She stood, face pressed up against the wall, listening to one of the few conversations between her mom and brother.

"Why do you keep reporting every little thing to me?! I don't care about your wife!"  
"I'm sorry, mother. It's just... I wanted to tell someone about the trip, so who else would I? She seems really exited. I don't think I've seen her this happy in a while..."  
"Hmph... Love to boast, don't you? About how you married a gorgeous, rich wife and live in SUCH harmony! Unlike you, I'm a very busy person! Don't bother me with your nonsense!"

She could hear her mother's footsteps going into another room. Before her ear was off the wall, her brother came out of the room, with a smile waiting for her.

"Hime! It's been a while, I've missed you."  
"I have too, brother. How's Nelliel, is she excited for the trip?"  
"Yes, Nel is bursting with energy like her old self. I'm finishing up some jewelry to give her on our trip. Though, she doesn't wear much jewelry..."  
"She'll love them, brother. Anyone would, as long as you made them."  
"I know! I'll make something special for you too, Hime!"  
"Would you really?"  
"Of course! I'll make this one perfect."  
"Oh, but... If mom found out, she might get mad..."  
"It'll be fine! I'm sure she'll accept a present to my little sister."  
"Thanks brother!"

* * *

With wide eyes, her vision came to rest upon the monster again.

_That's right... These hair pins were going to be from brother... I was looking forward to them, but... not long after Nelliel died..._

She stood there, staring into the eyes of the monster. Then, she realized that what she had thought to be growling, sounded more like sobbing.

"...Brother... I'm sorry... When you were suffering most... I didn't help you! I was scared of mother... I-I let you die, brother..."

More tears fell down her face, but she didn't care. She didn't care what happened as long as she could make things right.

"...I wanted to see you and your wife happy together... And once you finished the hair pins, I was going to cherish them! I even became a writer... You loved books so much, and taught me about so many... Don't cry, brother. It was... rough for you... It must have hurt a lot."

She wanted to look away. She didn't want to see his face when she asked him the question she just knew he would say yes to.

"...You hate me, don't you? Are you mad that I... that I let you die? ...I'd... For you, brother, I'd do anything..."

Her brother's monstrous form took a step tords her. This time, she didn't run. She held her arms open wide, offering him a warm embrace that she knew the monster wouldn't let him return.

"I love you... brother..."

Her vision went black. It felt like she had been passed out for only a second, but opening her eyes to panicked calls of her name, her vision was flooded with the rays of the sun.

"...oue...Ms. Inoue!"  
"...Mr... Kuro...saki...?"  
"Ms. Inoue! Thank God you've come to... I was worried when you didn't answer the door, so I came down here. I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon to take you to the hospital... I'm so glad you came to! I shook you, but you wouldn't wake. Sorry for that bruise, though... I kinda forgot that you weren't one of my stupid friends... A good punch to the jaw usually gets them up!"

He was on his knees next to her side, while she was on her back. At first, he thought the glimmering down her cheek was just a trick of the sun, but that didn't seem right.

"Ms. Inoue... Are you crying?"

Her eyes were full of tears. She had already lost track of how many she had shed over these past five days, but these tears were different. They weren't out of sadness or desperation, they were out of happiness. They were out of her overwhelming joy.

"I remembered... I forgot so much, but know I remember. I remember someone very important to me... I was weak and couldn't do anything. I-I couldn't help him, but... I did love him. And I'm... I'm very glad. I remembered that even I... Even I could be loved..."

**Since then, strange things stopped happening in the house... I was examined at the hospital, and they discovered I showed signs of schizophrenia. I still don't know if it was real or a hallucination... But... Now, I don't really care which it was...**

Walking into the house again, she did a final check around to see if she had missed anything. She finished and stood next to her door.

_I don't think I forgot anything..._

The doorbell rang and she answered it. She gained one of her old smiles at who she saw.

"Mr. Kurosaki! What is it?"  
"Er, um... I heard you were leaving, so... I came to tell you goodbye. You're going to live with your mom? The situation sounds complicated, at least from what my dad told me..."  
"Yes. I'll be going to the hospital often... And I'm pretty sure I'll be working mostly with doctor Unahana. I want to get better with my mom. Her hysteria is getting worse... She needs to get counseling."  
"...I see."

He seemed sad. She didn't know why, she didn't even know how she could tell. He just seemed sad.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?"  
"Ah, well... It seems kind of crappy that we're saying goodbye so soon..."

A laugh, that she didn't even know she was capable of anymore, rang out pleasantly in the air. He didn't want her to leave. She didn't want to leave.

"Don't worry! Once mom and I are doing better, I'll come back here for sure."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes. It's the house my brother left me... I'd love to live here if I could."  
"I'm glad."

He gave her a smile, even though it was pointed more towards the floor.

"I'll drive you to the station. Not many taxis come out here."  
"Thanks a lot."

She looked towards the stair case again, before leaving through the open door.

_I'll be back soon, brother!_


End file.
